Spyro and Cynder, Meet DT (Series Finale, One Shot)
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: In this final story of the wonderful series by yours truly, DT and Friends have been in the dragon realms for many months, they start to feel home sick. They wanted to go home, little did they know that was soon to come.


The months have passed since the events of the last story. The people on earth tracked down the direct flight path of our aircraft. They found out where we were. Something I called, Galaxy U-234, the "U" stands for Unknown and 234 is just the identification number.

It was a sunny morning in the realms. We had just woken up. Oh, and by the way Cynder is herself again, no more randomly getting sick. Anyway, since the months passed, we really gained popularity but, we never let that get to us. By now, we were getting plenty home-sick. John was the most affected by it. We couldn't wait to get home, yet, we did not know when that would happen.

On the other hand, Spyro and Cynder were resting peacefully. Well, that was the case until Cynder accidentally kicked Spyro in his stomach. At first he groaned then, realized it was by mistake.

"Gee, Cynder, Honey, Please watch where you kick your legs." He said. Yet, Cynder being the heavy sleeper, just said…

"Yes, mom I-I'll not begs…for…..the-"She fell back asleep, drooling a little bit. Spyro chuckled, knowing what he had to do. He uncovered her feet and started to lick them. Cynder started to shake and squirm little by little. She opened her eyes and started to giggle.

"Spyro! Stop that! I'm awake!" She playfully yelled. Spyro stopped and looked at her.

"Mornin' Gorgeous." He complimented. Cynder to this day still blushes at Spyro's compliments. They shared a morning kiss.

"Hey, going to the balcony?" She asked. Yes! Yes, they still go to the balcony every single morning.

"Sure,"

They walked out and did their usual.

Meanwhile we were looking at the sky, our backs in the grass.

We saw a light. This light was strange. It moved from one horizon to the other. We dismissed it as a sun glare in our eyes. Little did we know, it was something we long awaited for…

Spyro and Cynder opened the door and walked outside. They found us on the grass. They looked at us then, each other and chuckled.

"Mind if we join you?"

I looked behind me.

"Sure, come on down the grass is soft."

They walked up and sat down. They looked up at the sky as we did.

"Sky is beautiful this morning." Cynder stated.

"Yea, it is." Spyro agreed. They shared a look and turned back to the sky.

"Hey, DT?"

"Yes, John?" I repsoned.

"Did that light get bigger?"

"Yes, and what is that sound?"

We all heard it. Then the three of us realized what it was and ran off.

"SPYRO GET BACK!" We yelled. They flew off as quick as they could.

Next thing we knew a flying saucer landed right in our spot. It was fairly large with blue lights. The lights shut off as the loud hum whirred down. The guardians heard the noise and flew over.

"Spyro Cynder, get back it could be hostile!" They yelled.

"Could it be…" Steve asked squinting his eyes at the ship.

"Don't attack!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?!" Terrodor said.

"It's my…"

The door swung open and a couple legs stepped out.

"Steve!" A lady voice yelled. An alien that looked like Steve ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Hi mom" He said.

A few more aliens walked.

"Stan! Little Bro," A tall slender alien said.

"It's Steve, Todd." Steve's mom said.

"Right, I knew that."

He looked over at us.

"Well, if it isn't the one and the only Dr. DT, we found him!"

I looked at him, smiling.

Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians looked at me.

"Dr. DT?" they asked.

"Yes, it's a long story. A story I'll tell you when the time is right."

They looked at us.

Finally a little alien playing on his Ipod came walking towards me. We fist bumped as we were friends.

"DT? What is all this?" Cynder asked.

"I hate to break this to you…" My face filled with sorrow. "… But, it's time for us to go."

"What!?" The two said. ", Your leaving?"

John came up from behind me.

"Yes, we have families you know." He said pointing to Steve whom was still hugging his mother.

The Guardians walked over.

"You guys are leaving aren't you?" Cyril asked.

"Yes, we must go to our real homes."

The Guardians nodded.

Spyro and Cynder began to look rather sad.

"Ah, don't worry you two, this does not mean we'll leave forever."

They smiled slightly.

The Guardians leaned over our heads.

"We just can't wait for you guys to return."

We nodded in agreement.

Steve's mom walked up to us.

"You boys ready to go?"

We nodded and looked at the two sad dragons.

"One second." I said and walked up to them and knelt down.

"Hey, you two are the most kindest, most lovable, and caring dragons I know." They smiled at me. "You two started out as slight friends, now look at you, you the greatest lovers in all the realms."

I put my hand on their shoulders, "You two keep that up."

I stood up, yet, before I could start walking to the ship, the Two Hugged me.

"Thank, You, DT. You're the greatest." Spyro said.

They finally released.

"DT, you comin'!?" John and Steve yelled to me.

I started to board the saucer's ramp.

"We'll never forget you, DT!" They all yelled.

"Neither will I!"

Spyro and Cynder cried as the ramp closed, the lights flickered on, and the humming started back up. Finally, the ships lifted off the ground and started rotating. The landing legs lifted them-selves into the ship.

"Hey, bro, DT!" Todd yelled for me. "What a roll at the controls?"

I nodded and took my seat, the pilot seat. I had a flashback, the T.T.P., us three sitting in the cockpit, flying through the skies, and then unplanningly crashing…

I pushed forward the control stick.

"DT, don't that plan thing of yours!" The mother said.

"Oh, Yes, I got this."

I pushed a button and bay doors opened and the plane was pulled in.

"We are going to rebuild that thing right?" John asked me.

"Heck yea, John!" I cheered. "We'll do this again… without the crashing."

"Computer," I asked.

"Yes, Doctor?" The computer voice asked back.

"Set course for Planet Earth."

"Yes, Doctor DT." It replied as the screen showed our flight path.

I looked at Spyro and Cynder through the window. Spyro was holding Cynder's paw as they wept.

"Shall I activate the Hyper Thrusters, Doctor?"

"Y-Yes," Is replied.

"Activating Hyper-Thrusters in T- 15 seconds."

"Bah," I groaned as I detached my seatbelt.

"DT!?" John said, "What on earth are you doing?!"

I grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down a message.

"Writing a message," I quickly replied.

"Hyper-Thruster activating in 10 seconds." The computer said.

"Well, hurry up!" He nagged.

I made the finishing touches and flung it out the closing cargo bay doors.

"Five, Four,Three-"

I attached my seatbelt and grabbed the control stick.

"Two, One, Ingition."

A loud whirring noise was heard and bang! We flew off into the sky and into space.

The letter floated down to Spyro's foot.

"Cynder, you have to read this!" He said, they leaned in and read the following.

"Dear, Spyro, Cynder and Guardians,

You are great friends, you treated us like family. We joked, talked, and a whole lot of other things. Yet, the fact of the matter is, when Spyro first took us in, I knew right then we were going to be friends. You guys are the nicest, most caring beings I have ever known outside my own family. I hope you all the best, and Spyro and Cynder, keep up that relationship, it will really go far.

Sincerely,

Dr. DT

P.S. We'll have to do this again, except all the bad parts. Bye, and good luck."

The End.


End file.
